


Laços do Destino, Magos

by AicitelSevla



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ação, F/M, Fantasia, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Miraxus, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Portugues Brasil, Violencia, jerza - Freeform, pt-br, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AicitelSevla/pseuds/AicitelSevla
Summary: Lucy tinha alguns problemas. Ex-namorados, chifres, amigas com as quais brigou, desemprego, heranças mágicas que preferia ignorar, entre outras coisas divertidas da vida.Uma dessas coisas irritantes eram os laços: fios mágicos brilhantes que definem as ligações entre as pessoas. Consideravelmente ridículo, se quer saber.Com tantos problemas assim não era de se esperar que algo pior surgisse, mas aparentemente o destino não concordava com ela. Isso se prova quando, na sua frente, um demônio tenta machucar duas crianças. E agora, Lucy acaba se envolvendo em uma correria sem fim junto de um mago, enquanto tenta acertar os caminhos complicados nos quais a vida a colocou.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. O Destino Chega uma Hora ou Outra

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Essa história pode conter gatilhos, entre outros. Se você considera-se sensível a cenas fortes, então sugiro que não leia; textos não valem o seu bem estar.  
> Caso você se decida por ler, e ao final sinta-se mal com o conteúdo aqui abordado, converse com alguém, e pode me mandar uma mensagem sobre o assunto se quiser. Abaixo também está o link do Centro de Valorização da Vida, que pode te ouvir e não pedirá informações pessoais sobre a sua pessoa.  
> Telefone CVV: 188  
> Site CVV:https://www.cvv.org.br/

Era uma noite fria na cidade de Magnólia, com a brisa delicada do vento parecia tocar as pessoas e escorrer pelo mundo, lenta e calmamente. 

O ar dançando enquanto chocava-se contra as janelas, na luz pálida da lua metade apagada.

Duas pessoas, uma criança e uma mulher, acomodavam-se no sofá embaixo de cobertas. 

Tomavam chocolate quente enquanto a mais velha contava histórias.

—A muitos anos, quando a deusa Hiori criou o mundo e as estrelas, várias sombras que vagavam vieram até ele. Nesse lugar as sombras encontraram seres vivos, seres com corpos frágeis e almas “imortais”. Esses seres vivos estavam ligados por diferentes tipos de laços, amizade, honra, família, cada qual com sua cor. Esses laços eram capazes de moldar a história dos seres, e definir suas vontades. Tais uniões eram chamadas de laços do destino. Uma das criaturas, aquela que havia ficado muito indignada com a Hiori, dizia “como ela se atreve? Onde já se viu? Seres de baixo escalão como esses terem almas imortais. Isso é uma ofensa a todos os deuses!” — a mulher loira movimentava-se, criando vozes e caretas para representar os personagens da maneira mais lúdica possível. Os olhos eram doces, e o sorriso nos lábios era do tipo que brilhava, mesmo quando o céu estava escuro.

Linda e radiante, como as estrelas do céu.

— Oras, qual é o problema? Ele devia é cuidar da própria vida! — Comentou indignada, enquanto abraçava a cintura da mãe. Um bico formava-se nos lábios, demonstrando seu claro desgosto por pessoas intrometidas.

— Eu concordo, mas infelizmente acho que ele não entendia isso —Respondeu a mãe. A menina ficou insatisfeita com a resposta, mas estava interessada demais na história para iniciar um monólogo sobre como o indivíduo era ridículo 

— continuando, a criatura foi até um vilarejo de humanos, que eram as criaturas que ele mais odiava. “veja essas coisas estranhas, andam por aí achando-se maiores que deuses! Vivem brigando e mentindo, são próprias blasfêmias vivas” — Fez uma cara de espanto exagerada, com as sobrancelhas franzidas de modo cômico e as mãos na cintura. Uma cena curiosa, mas que fez os olhos da garota mais nova cintilarem com riso — depois de tempos observando os humanos, a criatura descobriu um laço que era diferente de todos os outros, ele estava enraizado diretamente à alma, não importando se os corpos apodrecem. Esse laço era de um vermelho tão vivo que o deixava enjoado. Todos os seres vivos tinham esse laço vermelho e ele tinha efeitos muito fortes sobre eles, poderia ser uma fonte de força inimaginável, mas também de dor destrutiva, esse laço era o amor. O monstro logo descobriu que o amor poderia ser muito poderoso, mas ao mesmo tempo muito fraco. Ele foi até uma casa onde o laço vibrava com força, chegando lá achou um casal dormindo abraçado.

“Ele chegou bem perto, tocou o fio vermelho delicadamente, era estranho, brilhante e quente. Vibrando no ar, delicadamente, cheio de coisas que não cabiam no peito.

“Eu quero isso.”, pensou o vagante, hipnotizado pela matiz vívida do laço.

Então ele envolveu-o e apertou com tanta força que se partiu, sem emitir o menor ruído. Nem parecia real, e não havia nada além de sua visão para confirmar o que havia feito… só aquela cor partida, caída, em suas mãos.

Morta.

Quando o laço partiu, começou a desaparecer devagar do meio até a alma, não parando por aí. Logo a alma foi sumindo até só restar dois corpos abraçados no chão. 

Frios;

Vazios;

.

.

.

Mortos.

A criatura sentiu um imenso prazer ao finalmente “matar almas imortais”, esse prazer amargo mudou-a transformando-a no primeiro demônio.”

— Os dois sumiram? Simplesmente sumiram?— Perguntou alarmada a criança. A face era de puro choque, como um leitor que lê um final triste em um livro e não conforma-se com isso.

—Sim, simplesmente deixaram de existir — respondeu, jogando-se novamente as almofadas confortáveis do sofa com a criança em seu colo. Parecia distraída, leve, com um sorriso preguiçoso brincando nos lábios enquanto via a filha tendo um ataque de leitora inconformada.

E não era para menos, afinal, que bosta de final era aquele?!

—Mas isso não pode ser!

—Por que não?

A menina olhou para baixo sem responder, “porque é triste demais sumir” pensou. A mulher afagou os cabelos loiros da criança e continuou.

—Logo começaram a aparecer mais demônios então, e aí cada vez mais almas deixaram de existir, e cada vez mais o mundo ficava com medo.

Afinal, os monstros estavam à epreita.

Nas sombras;

Nas casas;

E nos céus;

Caçando.

Os humanos que estavam na terra junto de algumas outras espécies inteligentes, alarmados por toda a carnifiçina que ocorria, e as almas que pareciam diminuir a cada geração, escolheram representantes. Os representantes subiram ao monte mais alto do mundo e gritaram aos céus. “Hiori, por favor, nos livrai desses demônios!”. Desesperados.

A deusa não respondeu. Não sabia o que deveria fazer, se matasse as criaturas os deuses iriam querer vingança. E se os deuses quisessem vingança, então as espécies que criara seriam as primeiras na mira.

Enquanto a deusa pensava, a gritaria dos mensageiros atraiu os demônios que massacraram um por um. 

Todos os mensageiros que foram ao monte, animais, humanos, exceeds, sereias, ninfas, dragões. Várias espécies diferentes reunidas em uma súplica pela vida.

Todos morreram.

A deusa cansada de mortes convocou todos os seus iguais e lhes rogou que retirassem as criaturas por estarem matando os seres vivos do seu universo. Eles lhe disseram que deveria deixar que se defendem sozinhos. 

“Não deve lutar Hiori, estas criaturas de “alma imortal” que você criou deveriam ser capazes de lutarem por si mesmas”.

Eles estavam sozinhos.

Terminada a reunião, a deusa não desistiu tão fácil. Até não poderia intervir diretamente mas não os deixaria vulneráveis. 

Se queria vê-los lutar sozinhos, então daria-lhes as armas necessárias para isso.

Ela colocou uma magia em cada laço existente que os deixaria invisível junto de uma proteção para torná-los resistentes aos monstros. Funcionou por um tempo, mas logo os monstros aprenderam técnicas malignas para revelar os laços apenas a si. 

E mesmo com a resistência, alguns demônios mais poderosos ainda sim conseguiam parti-los, e alimentar demônios menores com eles, criando grupos de indivíduos que fazim chacinas pelos campos.

Então a deusa deu sua melhor cartada. 

E sua última escolha.

Ela escolheu dentre os humanos, que eram os mais frágeis aos ataques demoníacos, pessoas que matariam demônios e protegeriam os laços usando do poder desses.

Os magos.

Eram diferentes das sacerdotisas de Hiori que aguardavam nos templos dos céus. Os magos usavam a magia dos laços, tendo por isso a habilidade de ver a maioria deles, exceto o próprio fio vermelho e o de alguns outros. “

Desde então os magos lutam buscando proteger todos dos demônios malignos, até que o destino se cumprisse. Fim.

—Fim?! Como assim?! E o que aconteceu com o demônio?! Que destino?

—Acho que você deveria dormir Lucy, já está muito tarde.

—Não to com sono! Eu quero saber pelo menos o que aconteceu com o demônio! - rebateu, com os olhinhos pequenos brilhando de ansiedade.

—Se eu te contar, você vai dormir? — A menina assentiu rápido e Layla deu um suspiro.

—Não se tem certeza do que foi feito dele, mas dizem por aí que continuou matando almas e ficando mais poderoso. Agora ele governa todas as criaturas malígnas e busca trazer o fim para toda a vida da terra.

A mais nova já percebera que não gostara nada do demônio.

—Qual o nome dele? — Perguntou Lucy

—Você não disse que ia dormir?

—Mãe! Por favorzinhoooooo! — Disse, fazendo birra. A outra apenas conformou-se, revirando os olhos, embora estivesse sorrindo.

— O nome dele é Acnologia.

— Agora qual é a profecia?

— Lucy!

— A culpa é sua que fica contando histórias pela metade!

— Lucy, já para cama!

— Mas mãe!

— Agora!

[...]

Acordou ofegante, tinha sonhado a minha mãe novamente. 

Com seus fios loiros caindo pelo rosto, enquanto contava mais um de suas histórias. E os olhos brilhantes cintilando em tons de castanho.

Olhou ao redor do quarto. “Eu estou aqui”, repetiu para si mesma em pensamento, enquanto o peito parecia ofegar e os olhos perdiam-se em algum ponto aleatório do quarto. 

O peito subia e descia.

Vibrando.

Enquanto divagava em pensamentos aleatórios sobre a vida.

Pegou o celular na cabeceira da cama, assustando-se com o horário. Deu um pulo da cama, enquanto sentia o nervosismo arrepiar os pelos do corpo.

Dez e meia.

-Droga....

Vestiu sua blusa mais quente ao mesmo tempo em que tentava colocar as botas correndo, o que por sinal não estava dando muito certo, e saiu trancando o apartamento barato no qual eu morava. 

Estava atrasada. Jamais ficaria fazendo contabilidade até tarde da noite de novo. Foda-se as contas.

Afinal, do que adiantaria calcular um dinheiro que não tinha?

Desceu as escadas em velocidade de risco e quase bateu na senhora Betty, que morava dois andares abaixo e um acima do térreo.

-OLHA POR ONDE ANDA PIRANHA! -Disse a senhora Betty, um amor de pessoa.

-Foi mal! -Respondeu sem olhar para trás.

Estava apressada demais para dar satisfação a velhas demoníacas.

Atravessou a entrada dando de cara com uma rua lotada no centro.

Quando não se tem dinheiro não tem muitas opções, felizmente o síndico era um cara legal e o melhor de tudo, não cobrava caro. E para manter um teto sobre a cabeça eu precisava encontrar um emprego, já que não estava mais recebendo dinheiro do seu querido papai.

Precisava ir ver sua família, para saber que merda acontecera com o dinheiro.

Se bem que não estava com cabeça para família ultimamente.

Enquanto andava olhava para os lados, havia várias pessoas na rua, apressadas, indo até algum lugar desconhecido. 

Os fios brilhantes se estendiam por todo o ambiente, criando o que Lucy chamava de “cenário de marionetes”. E o que eram além disso? Saindo por aí dizendo que fazem suas próprias escolhas, não são nada mais que marionetes dançando de acordo com as imposições de uma idiota medrosa. 

Ridículo.

Lucy não gostava dos laços, achava-os tão malignos quanto os demônios, e acreditava que o laço vermelho com toda a certeza era o pior deles. 

“A sociedade romantiza demais esse laço vermelho. Tem tanto medo de acabarem sozinhos que aceitam as imposições que os tornam tão frágeis”. 

Ter suas escolhas, sua história, influenciada por fitinhas voadoras vibrantes, não era algo que gostava.

Caminhava agora ao lado de um casal de colegiais que sorria docemente um para o outro, Lucy conseguia ver o fio vermelho do menino e não estava ligado ao dela. Fez uma cara de deboche.

Sentiu-se tentada a puxar os dois pela gola e sacudir.

“Viu, podem pensar que se amam, mas a qualquer momento esses sentimentos bestas vão se dissipar ae provavelmente vocês vão se magoar muito porque é assim que a merda da vida é”

Não estava de muito bom humor nas últimas semanas. Sem dinheiro, tinha pego um resfriado que a deixará de cama por meio mês, e para melhorar descobriu que o namorado a estava traindo com uma puta desgraçada universitária.

Puta essa que foi o maior soco no estômago que já levara.

Parou, respirou fundo e buscou se acalmar. De nada adiantaria ficar relembrando coisas ruins. Agora deveria estar completamente focada em conseguir o emprego. 

Emprego;

Dinheiro;

Vida.

Coisas que não tinha nem o cheiro no momento.

Suspirou, cansada, e pôs-se a andar novamente.

Atravessou a porta do prédio cinza, pedindo para falar com o gerente sobre a vaga de emprego. 

Quase teve uma crise de pânico quando a atendente disse que acabaram as entrevistas.

—Tem certeza? Por favor deixe-me fazer a entrevista!

—Sinto muito, mas já acabamos.

—Mas eu…

—Desculpe, mas não a nada que eu possa fazer.

Lucy saiu cabisbaixa pela entrada. 

Estava com muita raiva por tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

Perdera o dinheiro;

Perdera a faculdade;

Perdera o namorado que já estava caminhando para ser noivo;

Perdera até mesmo a crença em sua família.

A família era a única coisa que não deveria ter perdido a crença, mas, mesmo assim… Inacreditável.

Ah, estava com tanta raiva que via-se tentada a começar uma briga de propósito. Precisava levar uns socos no estômago para relaxar, e quem sabe uma joelhada.

Queria muito fazer algo inconsequente.

Já que essa mistura horrível de desgosto manifestaria-se uma hora ou outra, então por que não agora? 

Afinal, não era bom guardar sentimentos tão complicados… Não era?

Parou, foi até o pequeno quadrado arborizado no espaço na frente do prédio e pegou a maior pedra que viu, encarando-a com interesse.

Fazer;

Não fazer;

Sim;

Não;

.

.

.

Estava sem dinheiro;

Sem amigos;

E sem família.

.

Com certeza sim.

Apertou o punho ao redor da pedra, sentindo os nervos dos dedos avermelharem e o maxilar trincando.

Virou-se ao prédio do qual acabara de sair, exercendo trabalho sobre a pedra para colocá-la para trás, pouco importando-se com qualquer questão moral que a atingia. 

Jogou em uma janela do mesmo, essa que despedaçou. 

Gritos agudos escaparam do prédio.

Caiu em si e no que tinha feito.

.

.

.

Que merda tinha feito? Porque com certeza fora uma bela de uma merda.

—Ei VOCÊ! — Gritou um segurança. 

Embora ainda estivesse perdida, desatou a correr. 

“Deu ruim”.

Infelizmente não era mais rápida do que o homem, o que rendeu-lhe uma bela queda quando o mesmo jogou-se sobre si. 

Foi imobilizada no chão, pensando em que merda havia feito.

Já havia feito tantas coisas ultimamente. Descido tão fundo no poço por causa de outras pessoas.

Agora recuara mais um degrau, mas a culpa era única e exclusivamente sua.

Ridícula.

Não teve coragem de olhar o segurança.

[...]

Logo a polícia apareceu e ela foi jogada em uma cela provisória.

—Merda, merda, merda, porra Lucy! Sê é idiota! — Estava andando em círculos pela cela bege claro.

No que raios estava pensando quando atirou uma pedra em uma janela?!

Teve que ligar para uma amiga ir tirá-la de lá. Não sabia como iria se explicar, só deus sabe que ela quebraria-lhe os dentes quando chegasse e a loira estaria fudida. 

Iam fazer um sanduíche de fígado de Heartfilia.

Enquanto xingava-se dentro da cela, ouviu alguém chamá-la.

—Moça, alguém pagou a sua fiança — Gelou. Os olhos caíram, e a pele pareceu empalidecer um pouco, enquanto treinava um sorriso nervoso. 

Preparava-se para o demônio. 

Andou como se para a própria morte estivesse mais à frente, ou talvez o cara que cortaria sua cabeça em uma gilhotina.

“É assim que acaba, deusa?”

Avistou uma pequena silhueta que emanava uma aura violenta. Os cabelos azuis estavam desgrenhados por aparente nervosismo. Mal tivera tempo e saira correndo do trabalho assim que ouvira o que aconteceu. A prova disso eram o jaleco branco por cima de seus costumeiros vestidos laranja.

Adorava laranja, mas essa não era a questão.

—Oi Levy! A quanto tempo! Como tem passado?— Disse Lucy, com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

A menina olhou para ela por um curto período. Os olhos castanhos estalando como tempestade.

Fudeu.

Levy apontou a saída e dirigiram-se ao carro da pequena. O silêncio mortal em que envolviam-se ameaçava queimar qualquer um que ousasse abrir a boca.

Lucy não quis testar a teoria.

Quando as duas entraram Levy olhou à amiga, o rosto belo e normalmente doce estava sério.

Uma pedra desfaleceu no peito da Heartfilia, jogando-a em uma espécie de desgosto que a fez desviar os olhos à janela do seu lado.

Os cabelos azuis que moldavam o rosto estavam iguais, assim como a faixa laranja que sempre usava. A boca rosada comprimia-se em uma linha fina, e as sobrancelhas franzidas eram pela enxaqueca que a história causara-lhe.

Embora os olhos que travou na loira fossem algo que poderia fazer qualquer um encolher-se. Não era a expressão de raiva;

E sim de desapontamento. 

.

Isso doeu muito mais do que teria sido a outra.

—O que você estava pensando?—Perguntou baixo, enquanto massageava a testa com as mãos.

—...Eu estava nervosa, não pensei direito no que estava fazendo. Não se preocupe Levy, eu vou te pagar pela fiança… só que...

—Lucy, sabia que podia ter machucado alguém? — as palavras cairam como facas com a lâmina virada à superfície da água. Afundando, aprofundando-se, enquanto a consciência parecia querer se esconder atrás de uma pedra. Era vergonha. — Qual o seu direito?

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o golpe fazer o peito comprimir.

Lucy entrou na defensiva.

-Já disse que foi sem querer! Eu estava sobrecarregada! Tinha que fazer algo! — Respondeu, como se exclamar fosse dar-lhe alguma razão.

-Poderia ter ido falar comigo! Não entendo porque está se fechando tanto, sou sua amiga, estou aqui para você sempre que precisar! — A face de preocupação de Levy era genuína, e isso era doloroso. Fazia os lábios da loira comprimirem, e as palavras incertas no peito escaparem, derramando um ódio infantil na esperança de ganhar a discussão.

Lucy poderia ser ridícula quando queria.

-Você também é amiga dele — comentou em um fio de voz, utilizando de um argumento que acreditou ser tão baixo que o nó na garganta mal permitiu-lhe terminar as palavras.

O clima de tensão cresceu no carro, enquanto os olhos de Levy arregalaram. O tipo de olhar que parecia ver todas as falhas na armadura que a loira tentava criar, apenas para machucá-la.

—Sério?! Está me dizendo que não falou comigo por causa do Sting?! Está dizendo que não posso ser sua amiga?! — começou, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. A expressão de irritação era óbvia, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança mimada.

Não que também não fosse isso.

— Não é isso! Sinto muito se você ficou cobrindo o meu ex enquanto eu estava doente e por isso não me sinto bem em falar com você! — Havia começado. O momento em que um indivíduo inventava desculpas, apenas para se defender. Uma forma de covardia tão desesperada que Levy quase agarrou Lucy pela gola para sacudí-la, tentando colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça.

A Heartfilia descera vários passos desde seu término esquisito com Sting.

—Você está me acusando do quê?! — Levy estava indignada. Não era do tipo que ouvia acusações ridículas dos outros. Sempre foi conhecida por ser uma pessoa ponderada, e o último alguém para quem a loira poderia dizer palavras como aquelas. Mas, daquela vez, as palavras desesperadas pareceram atingir um pouco do ponto fraco. Não tinha boa experiências com traição — Sabe muito bem que não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, sabe muito bem que se eu soubesse de algo assim jamais apoiaria Lucy! Não importa de quem sou amiga ou deixo de ser!

Lucy não disse mais nada. Levy ligou o carro e dirigiu, parando na frente da própria casa.

—Eu quero ir para casa — Disse a loira, em um sussurro fraco que mal pode ser ouvido.

—Você vai dormir aqui hoje, vamos — respondeu, com nada mais que uma expressão cansada e raivosa no rosto.

As duas entraram na casa. Levy trancou a porta e subiu as escadas. Lucy dirigiu-se até o sofá branco e pôs-se a observar a decoração simples e limpa da amiga. 

Levy era médica, trabalhava numa clínica famosa e juntava dinheiro para abrir a própria. Nos sábados, como naquele dia, só trabalhava até as duas.

A loira olhou para o relógio e viu que era meio dia e vinte e sete. “Parabéns Lucy, olha o que você fez”. 

Encolheu ainda mais o corpo, sentindo uma vontade enorme de gritar consigo mesma.

Ridícula.

Levy desceu as escadas ainda com o jaleco, tinha um cobertor roxo e um travesseiro na mão.—-Eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar, tem sanduíches na geladeira e suco na jarra, não passe a tarde sem comer. Quando chegar vamos conversar e espero que não tenha que sair dirigindo pela cidade atrás de você — Parou em frente a porta, sentindo o peso da discussão ali. E esperou algum comentário, mas nada veio. 

A loira não tinha coragem suficiente para pedir desculpas. Não tinha a coragem de dizer qualquer coisa, com medo de ser ridícula ou piorar mais ainda a situação

— Até logo Lucy.

Saiu.

A Heartfilia queria ter dito algo, queria ter pedido desculpas e dito que estava errada, que se sentia errada, mas estava com vergonha demais de dirigir-lhe a palavra. 

Parecia que qualquer coisa que saísse da sua boca estaria errada.

Odiava essa sensação.

Frustração.

Depois de alguns minutos, perdendo-se no espaço olhou para um dos laços brancos que ligavam-se a si.

Que a ligava a Levy.

Apertou as mãos em torno do laço perolado que flutuava no ar, respirando fundo, e o aproximando do rosto em uma prece silenciosa.

“—mãe, por que o laço da amizade é branco? — Perguntou, com a curiosidade delineando os olhos reluzentes e castanhos.

Layla sorriu, do tipo de sorriso que fazia as pessoas nas ruas a olharem como anjo, e as pessoas próximas a terem com carinho.

Exatamente como uma Heartfilia deveria ser.

As mãos passearam ao redor de si, meio perdida, até pararem um uma fita perolada que balançava no ar, delicadamente. Era independente do vento e do som, só existindo em uma vibração única de si mesmo.

Uma eternidade em todas as cores do mundo.

Os olhos da mais velha perderam-se ali, cintilando em estrelas que fizeram Lucy parar um segundo para admirá-la.

—É simples, o laço da amizade é algo muito especial. Pode deixar de existir a qualquer momento e não é recebido no nascimento, mesmo quando a alma reencarna. Quando ambos os amigos morrem ele sai voando pelo vento a deriva, e mesmo que esses amigos se reencontrem em outra vida o laço não volta simplesmente — comentava, em sua voz calma e compassiva, enquanto uma das mãos subiam para afagar os fios loiros da filha.

Fez uma expressão carinhosa, e a mais nova não resistiu a abraçá-la com força.

—O laço de amizade é uma escolha, ele é construído. Não é uma das certezas da vida. Nenhum laço pode ser definido por só uma cor, mas a amizade é a verdadeira prova disso. Ela é branca porque ela vem de tudo, vem de todos os sentimentos, até mesmo do amor.

—Sério!? —Disse Lucy, encantada. Layla assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. A criança amava histórias, e a mais velha fazia questão de contar-lhe todas as histórias do mundo. Afinal, histórias são que movimentam o mundo 

— E o que acontece com os laços a deriva? — questionou, com a curiosidade única e energética delineando-lhe a face.

Layla fez uma expressão divertida.

—Não há nenhuma certeza,mas dizem por aí…”

Lucy ouviu o próprio estômago roncar e foi até a geladeira, os paços pesando e o corpo curvado como se todo o cansaço da semana tivesse caído bem agora. 

pegou um sanduíche e deu uma grande mordida, e logo a ânsia subiu até a garganta. 

“Quem em sã consciência faz sanduíches de fígado acebolado?!”

Correu até o banheiro e cuspiu tudo no vaso. 

“Levy faria”.

— E depois vem falar que eu não tô comendo direito — Reclamou, indignada. 

Ainda estava com fome, então começou a procurar alguma coisa que prestasse. O suco era de abacaxi natural, que Lucy bebeu todo direto da jarra. 

Fazer o que? Ela tava com fome!

Não satisfeita, pegou um pacote de doces que Levy sempre escondia atrás da cortina e comeu metade. 

Se não queria ter os doces comidos, devia ter escondido em outro lugar.

Depois de superada a vergonha e decidida a falar com ela quando chegasse, começou a sentir tédio. Os pés balançaram de um lado ao outro, distraídos, como um indivíduo com energia demais para ficar quieto por muito tempo. 

Olhou o relógio, fazendo uma careta de tristeza. “uma e dez! Eu vou morrer de tédio!” pensou, jogando-se para trás enquanto emitia um gemido de tédio. 

Teve uma ideia.

Será que Levy se importaria se ela saísse rapidinho só para passear? 

.

.

.

Nahhhh, só uns minutinhos não faziam mal.

Saiu da casa e foi andando sem rumo até chegar em um parque arborizado cheio de árvores frondosas. Havi muito poucas pessoas ali, n verdade, só ela e mais outros dois meninos brincando no parquinho.

Não parecia uma boa ideia deixar duas crianças brincando em um parquinho praticamente deserto no final de semana, mas quem era ela pra discutir, não é mesmo?

Sentou em um banquinho e olhou-as fazendo castelos de areia. Um sorrindo abertamente, enquanto o outro parecia fazer birra por algo.

Fofos.

Sempre gostou de crianças. O modo como eram inocentes e gentis, e como o mundo parecia mais encantado perto delas. Como as coisas boas da vida brilhavam tanto quanto as estrelas do céu, cintilando mensagens que faziam um sorriso leve delinear seu rosto.

Crianças tinham habilidade de ver o mundo com os outros olhos, coisa que a maioria dos adultos parecia ignorar.

A maioria dos adultos não sabia apreciar uma história, ou olhar para um objeto na rua e encantar-se por ele.

Era sempre tudo o mesmo cinza.

Era sempre tudo muito chato.

Soltou uma risada ao concluir que não eram muitos os adultos sonhadores. E eles nunca foram bem aceitos.

Curioso, por mais sonhadora que Lucy seja, não era por isso que sua vida estava ruim. 

Era apenas culpa das atitudes dela.

Porque era tão horrível saber que estava errada?

Ah, verdade, ela era uma Heartfilia.

Uma Heartfilia que interpretou seu nome errado.

Acabou encostando no banco da praça, voltando novamente seu devaneio às crianças.

Dizia a si mesma que quando fosse mais velha viveria com muitas crianças, nem que passasse dias inteiros em uma escola.

Crianças entendiam quais as cores do mundo mais leve.

Os olhos, focados nos pequenos no parquinho, estalaram ao reconhecer o feixe vermelho que pairava entre os dois. Cintilando no ar, enquanto remexia-se junto de um laço branco.

Interessante.

E muito provavelmente, problemático.

Não era a primeira vez que via parceiros assim e provavelmente nem seria a última. Até poderiam ser minoria, contudo, não deixavam de existir. Normalmente esses costumam ser os mais complicados, não pelos parceiros, mas sim pelo entorno deles. 

Lucy era do tipo que ficava extremamente sensível quando o assunto eram crianças. De todas as figuras, as mais boas e gentis estavam ali, e pensar que podiam sofrer só por serem quem são era…

Doloroso.

Não era justo crianças sofrerem. Não era justo tornarem um mundo tão gentil em cinza.

Não era justo julgá-las.

Principalmente quando deveriam protegê-las.

Sentiu-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, necessitando de uma prece.

Precisava fazer um pedido, mesmo com todos os erros que cometia.

Queria pedir pelo bem de outra pessoa.

A loira não gostava de Hiori, a Deusa da criação, mas ainda sim… Havia certas coisas que até mesmo ela, com sua cabeça dura, precisava ceder.

Ceder era uma das formas de crescer.

E Lucy se via na necessidade de crescer.

Juntou as mãos, aproximando-as dos lábios. Os olhos fecharam, e a mente pareceu acalmar-se por um momento.

Fez uma prece baixa, sem grandes entoamento ou fortes declarações. Tentou ser sincera ao máximo, gentil ao máximo.

Porque estava rezando pelo bem de duas crianças, e não poderia desejar outra coisa que não pudesse vir de gentileza.

Enquanto vagava nos próprios pensamentos, por um mísero segundo, uma névoa negra começou a sair do chão, e o ar do local pareceu pesar.

Desconcentrou-se da oração, franzindo o cenho.

As crianças, aparentemente comuns, não notaram a mudança no ar.

Mas Lucy tinha sangue de mago. Sangue de sacerdotisa. Conseguia muito bem ver os laços que sumiam aos outros, e podia muito bem sentir a aura que fazia seu estômago revirar e os doces de Levy manifestarem-se de forma desagradável.

A névoa era disforme e estranha, mas jurava de pés juntos que viu coisas vermelhas ali.

Encarando.

Os pelos do corpo arrepiaram, e o cenho franziu. 

A fumaça enegrecida subiu em movimentos encaracolados,hipnotizantes.

Como os de uma serpente. 

Lucy ficou atenta e levantou do banco, ninguém mais parecia ver a névoa que se formava, mas logo o parque ficou repleto dela. Cobriu tudo, as nuvens, o sol.

Se bem que o céu parecia estranho naquele lugar.

Lucy viu uma silhueta masculina, os olhos de tom azul frio trouxeram calafrios à sua espinha. 

“Não me diga que é…”

O homem de pele clara e olhos azuis avançou devagar, concentrado em algo com. Tinha uma aparência bonita, embora os fios loiros que brincassem de cair no rosto fossem tomados por um sentimento desaagradável.

Talvez fossem os olhos deles, revelando algo bruto que deixou-a mais alerta.

O tipo de coisa com que deveria tomar cuidado.

Pensou seriamente em ir embora dali, porque não gostava nada da aura do cara bonito. Era o tipo de coisa que fazia seu corpo doer. Diferente do sentimento de quando estava na presença de outros magos, como os que trabalhavam na mansão Heartfilia.

Quase apressou-se na direção da casa de Levy, isto é, se não tivesse encontrado o destino dos olhos do cara.

As crianças brincando com areia.

Gelou no lugar, tendo a impressão de que com certeza o loiro não era familiar de nenhuma delas.

Ah, por favor, que não fosse o que estava pensando…

Os garotos não estavam mais brincando. Na verdade, pareciam pálidos, adoentados, como se não vissem o homem, mas sentissem que algo não estava certo.

Como o tipo de mal que aproxima-se silenciosamente.

Merda, com certeza era o que estava pensando.

Engoliu em seco, assustada. Mas, por mais assustada que estivesse, era do tipo de pessoa que costumava ter a coragem (ou insensatez) agindo nas piores horas possíveis.

E essa era uma dessas horas.

Desesperada, fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

.

.

.

Tirou um sapato e jogou no demônio. 

Olhou-a, parecendo percebê-la pela primeira vez desde que a névoa cobrira o parque. A ignorância com que a olhou, como se fosse uma coisa casual e irritante, deixou-a mais nervosa ainda.

—Ei seu coisa ruim, por que não pega alguém do seu tamanho?— Disse tremendo levemente, mas o olhar que lançava à criatura não era o mais amigável que já dera.

Lucy era boa em aparentar coragem. Isso era um dos elementos que fazia parte de ser uma Heartfilia.

As crianças olharam-a e como se o mundo se abrisse, completamente amedrontadas por onde estavam.

Escuro, sombrio, e assustador.

Nada semelhante ao parque em que brincavam com areia.

Pareceram até mesmo ver a própria criatura.

Mas elas eram comuns. Não deveriam vê-lo...

Paralisaram de medo.

O homem, com um sorriso mais aberto encaixado nos lábios, voltou a avançar, divertido.

A quanto tempo as presas não vinham ao santuário?

—CORRAM! —Gritou Lucy com todo o ar que lhe coube. Tentando avisar os garotos.

Um pareceu entender, até teria corrido, isto é, se o outro não tivesse sentado no chão começando a chorar, desesperado. 

Mas que merda. 

Ele tentava puxar o menino, que se negava a levantar. 

O demônio sorriu travesso para Lucy, como se declarasse sua vitória casualmente, e continuou a avançar. 

Você é tão inútil que não conseguiu nem ajudar dois pirralhos.

.

.

.

Ah, como odiava ser provocada.

Ela estava agindo por impulso, em um parque vazio a tarde, o que não poderia resultar em boa coisa.

Mas quem tava ligando?

— Foda-se — Disse entredentes, já arrependendo-se do que nem tinha feito ainda.

Correu até as crianças.

Pelo menos tinha coragem.

Pegou no colo a que estava sentada, e a outra pela mão, e desatando a correr que nem uma maluca ao mais longe dali possível.

Talvez fosse uma ideia idiota, mas era a única coisa que vinha-lhe a mente no momento. Afinal, não conseguiria enfrentar a criatura.

Isso era uma capacidade que não possuía.

“PQP, vamos todos morrer!”, pensava, amaldiçoando-se por não ter tido uma ideia melhor.

Corria ofegante e desesperada, tentando focar em ir mais rápido do que seu corpo dolorido e não tão atlético aguentava. 

As coisas não estavam fáceis. 

O moleque chorão no colo não era tão leve quanto parecia, e o outro estava tropeçando quase sempre. Não podia culpá-los, afinal, que porra de situação de vida ou morte maldita era aquela?

Nenhuma criança deveria passar por algo do tipo.

Ninguém deveria.

“Merda de moleques malditos, é bom que Levy me compre um hambúrguer com queijo extra depois dessa”. Estava tentando desviar-se da idéia de que poderia morrer pelo que fez, e se fosse preciso xingaria as crianças, a deusa e o mundo todo na sua cabeça.

Faria de tudo se isso ajudasse a não ter um treco.

Não se dava o luxo de olhar para trás para descobrir se a criatura estava vindo. 

O pior é que sabia que estava vindo.

Sem a menor pressa, caminhando pela rua.

Como se soubesse que tudo levaria ao mesmo caminho.

O cenho de Lucy franziu, desacreditada. Não havia ninguém na rua, nem pessoas, nem carros, nem a porra de um pombo.

Completamente vazio e sombrio, como se a realidade fosse colocada em um espelho maluco e num um pouco divertido como o da Alice.

Quase como se fosse outro lugar.

Chegou a um beco sem saída e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, e a vontade de chorar crescendo no peito.

Os lábios tremeram, e os olhos começaram a umedecer.

Mas ela não era do tipo que chorava só porque meteu-se em encrenca.

“Tudo isso, tudo à toa”, pensou, sentindo todo o cansaço da corrida desfalecer sobre o corpo.

Os músculos ardiam, e as pernas latejavam, enquanto o cérebro cansado tentava trabalhar o mais rápido possível com o mínimo de fôlego que tinha.

Que problemático.

Colocou o garoto no chão calmamente, tentando passar alguma segurança. A mão continuou no pulso do mesmo, tentando dar qualquer tipo de apoio, mesmo que seja o de um estranho.

Só precisava dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Olhou para trás, sentindo o ar perfurar na nuca.

Engoliu em seco. 

O cara estava parado em frente ao beco, sorrindo com confiança. 

Apreciando uma visão que não tinha há tempos.

A névoa espalhava-se por todo o lugar, cobrindo o chão e fazendo o ar tornar-se rarefeito, e a deixando zonza.

Teve a ideia mais idiota da sua vida.

Ajoelhou, agora os dois meninos choravam desesperados. Tentou acalmá-los, fazê-los prestar atenção, mas não dava.

As vozes agudas martelavam no ouvido, cobrindo qualquer fio de voz que pudesse transimitir.

E o desespero aumentava, junto do medo.

.

.

.

Mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

—PRESTEM ATENÇÃO — gritou, de um jeito que não foi nada amigável. Estava com vontade de chorar e sair correndo, mas não podia, e não sabia como agir, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Pelo amor da Deusa, ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

E isso a desesperava.

Eles pararam de chorar. 

Estavam assustados.

  
  


Assustados com Lucy.

A loira engoliu em seco, em um misto de arrependimento e urgência. Todos eles estavam assustados, então só esperava que pudesse ser perdoada por se descontrolar.

Mas ela não podia perder o controle.

Era a única ali que deveria servir de apoio.

E era a última que poderia mostrar que estava com medo.

Respirou fundo, tentando não hiperventilar. 

Naquele momento, só conseguia ter uma referência de como agir.

Layla.

—Sinto muito por ter gritado, vai ficar tudo bem ok? Agora preciso que façam algo, tudo bem? — Tentava ao máximo passar confiança, mesmo no olhar sérioque carregava.

Torcia para que as batidas aceleradas de seu coração não pudessem ser ouvidas pelas crianças.

-Nã-não que-quero, eu que-e-ro a minh-a-a mãe- Disse o menino chorão, enquanto s mãos iam os olhos e esfregavam-os com uma falta de delicadeza já esperada. O nariz escorria com o ranho, e a face vermelha o dava a aparência de estar com falta de ar.

Uma criança com medo.

Olhou o outro garoto que encarava tudo um pouco mais afastado. Ele tremia também, compulsivamente, e não estava lidando bem com a situação, mas mesmo assim ele… era forte.

Estava tremendo, morrendo de medo, e isso era óbvio em cada movimento, mas mesmo assim, o olhar dele.

Não era o olhar que esperaria de uma criança.

O tipo de olhar que demonstra que se jogaria na frente do amigo se precisasse.

O olhar de alguém que faria alguma coisa.

.

.

.

Uma criança com muito mais coragem do que Lucy.

A alma da loira pareceu desfalecer levemente, enquanto os olhos travaram por segundos naquela criança. O coração pareceu se acalmar, e os olhos desceram novamente para o menino chorão.

Respirou fundo e, pela primeira vez em semanas, sua voz saiu como deveria. Calma, forte, e gentil. Não o tipo de voz que precisava gritar para algo,nem o modo como a voz de Layla soaria.

Não era Heartfilia;

Não era dócil;

Era a voz de alguém que decidira algo e acreditou nisso, de forma que os olhos pareceram brilhar, de terminados.

A primeira vez em muito tempo que faria suas palavras valerem.

—Precisa fazer, seu amigo tentou te proteger, precisa protegê-lo também não é? Senão quem vai protegê-lo? — perguntou, calma. Não tinha deboche, nem a infantilidade de quando falavam com uma criança. Não era nem mesmo uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação travestida por uma voz calma que trazia algum significado queimando em cada sílaba.

Olharam um pro outro, ele assentiu com os olhos vermelhos.

Lucy não sorriu, nem suspirou de alívio. Apenas manteve os olhos atentos, cuidadosos, trabalhando com calma em toda a articulação de palavras.

Porque precisava mostrar que tudo ficaria bem.

Mesmo que seu plano fosse uma merda.

—Quando aquele cara aparecer ali, eu vou segurar ele e vocês vão correr para muito, muito longe e não vão parar até acharem a polícia.

Não esperou para vê-los assentir. Não esperou para vê-los reclamar.

Isso tudo porque ninguém tinha uma ideia melhor.

Pegou uma pedra que estava perto do muro que era praticamente do tamanho de suas mãos, e se colocou à frente das crianças. 

O homem na frente do beco não se movera. Pelo jeito que os olhava, parecia ter escutado tudo.

Sorria com escárnio, como se achasse graça do desespero deles.Um caçador que encurralou a presa.

Embora seus olhos brilhassem numa curiosidade bem mais interessante.

Novamente, depois de tanto tempo, Lucy fez uma das orações mais rápidas de sua vida. 

E, novamente, rezou por crianças.

Eles eram jovens, não fizeram nada.

Eles eram bons, determinados.

Eram crianças que ainda mereciam um futuro.

Eles tinham o lado bom de ser criança.

Então mereciam ter isso por mais tempo.

Lucy sentiu algo, sentiu calor atravessar-lhe o corpo. confortável, calmo, e verdadeiro.

Calor do tipo que te acompanha, como as pessoas que são importantes.

Transmitia força e coragem, e, por um segundo, pensou que não estava sozinha.

O demônio provavelmente sentiu também, já que o sorriso aumentou, seguido de uma risada alta.

— Sinceramente Hiori, isso é tudo? — dizia, enquanto erguia os braços aos céus, debochado — Menina, sua deusa é uma inútil incompetente, não soube proteger a própria criação antes, o que lhe faz pensar que poderia agora?

A Heartfilia sabia que não conseguiria segurá-lo. Se tentassem passar ele pegaria as crianças. 

Seu plano era nada mais do que o desespero de alguém que não aceita a morte.

Mas era a única coisa que podia fazer, então faria da melhor forma possível.

Porque simplesmente não podia sentar e aceitar tudo calada.

Jamais foi do tipo que aceitava coisas calada.

Contudo, ainda tinha uma esperança. Sentia que aquele calor não era só acalento, algo ia acontecer.

E ganharia tempo suficiente para isso.

—Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado, Hiori gosta de armadilhas — comentou, com o corpo meio curvado. Uma posição defensiva.

—Hiori não interfere em casos terrenos — O sorriso parecia lhe rasgar o rosto, salpicando seu veneno de cobra naquela névoa que fazia seus pulmões queimarem — vocês estão a própria sorte aqui. Sabia menina, que laços vermelhos tem um sabor muito especial? E fica ainda melhor seguido de carne 

Ele andava até o grupo acuado no final do beco, sempre mantendo a mesma velocidade preguiçosa.

Não tinha a menor pressa para caçá-los, afinal, não iriam a lugar algum.

A névoa se condensava tornando-se reconhecível em cada poro, preenchendo os pulmões. Estava em toda parte.

Ele estava em toda parte. 

Lucy atacou a pedra que estava na mão, torcendo que seu esforço valesse pelo menos uns segundos de atordoamento para as crianças fugirem.

O cara agarrou a pedra com apenas uma mão, fingindo uma tristeza tão claramente diminuindo-a que quase a fez tirar o outro sapato e jogá-lo bem no meio da fuça do atentado.

— Menininha, você tem o péssimo hábito de jogar coisas nos outros sabia? Eu provavelmente só ia te machucar, mas acho que deveria te ensinar como se trata os mais velhos.

“Menininha é o teu cu, arrombado”.

Num instante ele se aproximou e pegou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo a nuca arder e os dentes trincarem para não soltar um grunhido.

Os olhos fecharam com força, e as mãos subiram, tentando libertar-se daquela maldito. 

O demônio deixou-a à altura do próprio rosto, sorrindo exatamente como uma cobra falsa que não sabia atuar.

—E agora, eu deveria mexer com alguém do meu tamanho?

Os olhos da loira queimaram, mas ainda estava tentando soltar a mão pálida do seu cabelo, que provavelmente teria rastros de sangue se saísse viva dessa.

Estava debochando dela, e funcionava.

O peito ardeu, tentando não demonstrar como sentia-se.

Humilhada.

Impotente.

Fraca.

Não importava quantas vezes se sentisse assim, acreditou que jamais acostumaria-se. 

A face tornou-se patética.

As crianças tentaram correr, mas ele a jogou com força na parede, fazendo com que o barulho de algo quebrando se espalhasse pelo local.

Tentou soltar-se desesperadamente, como um animal muito raivoso por ser segurado pelo rabo.

A questão é, que animal ela era?

Não faria diferença, porque o demônio reagiu mais rápido.

Foi de encontro a parede em velocidade espantosa.

A visão borrou.

Num primeiro momento, sentiu dor explodir pelas costas em profusão, algo quente lhe saiu pela boca. 

Atordoada.

Os ouvidos zumbiam, e provavelmente tinha quebrado algo.

Doía, cada parte do corpo doía e a nuca latejava.

Doía pra caralho.

O mundo pareceu oscilar, em tons de cinza e negro, embora algumas manchas laranjas se manifestassem.

Quente.

.

.

.

Sono.

Estava com sono. Queria dormir e não acordar mais.

Dormir e ficar com a mãe que já dormia a muito tempo.

Dormir…

Mas as manchas laranjas continuavam ali.

Quente.

Calor. 

O calor acolhia. Quando ele chegou, o zumbido foi embora, e a dor atenuou.

O calor apoiava. Estava mandando-a levantar.

Mas se Lucy levantasse, ia cair.

.

.

.

Mas o calor prometeu que a seguraria.

Fique firme. Estou aqui, então fique firme.

Porque não vou deixar você cair.

Aquele calor não era Hiori. Não algo assim. 

A deusa da criação não interferiria em algo do tipo. Era outra pessoa.

Outra pessoa

Hiori poderia ter enviado mensagem, mas era outro alguém que tinha calor.

Quem era?

Não sabia

.

.

.

Sabia sim.

A compreensão que teve pareceu tão natural quanto respirar, como se fosse algo comum. Os olhos desceram à mão, esperando a confirmação de sua teoria.

Estava bem ali.

Um fio vermelho brilhante, dançando no ar, de um tom que nunca apareceu em suas andanças.

Nunca viu um brilhando tanto. 

.

.

.

Lucy nunca tinha visto o próprio laço do amor. Pensou que isso era impossível até mesmo para um mago. Não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, que bom que essa não era sua principal função agora.

Levantou com dificuldade. Estava toda dolorida, mas não morta. Pelo menos ainda não. 

Se aproximou lenta e calma por trás da criatura, vendo que essa acariciava o fio vermelho entre a palma da mão. 

Aquele bixo só poderia ser um tarado. Onde já se viu?

Em um segundo, agarrou a cabeça da criatura e puxou para trás com toda a força.

—Já te disse pra mexer com alguém do seu tamanho…

Lucy tinha dificuldade de respirar, e parecia que o sangue engasgaria na boca, mas pelo menos tinha tirado-o de cima das crianças. 

O menino que Lucy carinhosamente apelidou de “corajosinho” pegou a mão do outro (que machucou o joelho em algum momento e agora saia sangue) e bateu em disparada.

Moleque esperto.

A loira não fazia a menor idéia de como estava conseguindo retê-lo. Tinha a impressão de que o calor, que agora estava mais para fogo puro, estava enfraquecendo-o, mas não o suficiente.

O demônio que Lucy carinhosamente apelidou de “víbora dos infernos” deu-lhe uma bela cotovelada no estômago, que novamente a fez dar de costas à parede. 

Dor explodiu de novo. 

Ele se virou, tudo que tinha em seu rosto era puro ódio. 

Ela tentou levantar e correr, mas tudo que conseguiu foi cair no mesmo lugar e permitir que um pouco mais de sangue lhe saísse pela boca. 

O gosto não era nada bom, por sinal.

A criatura se levantou, amarga. a névoa estava cada vez mais pesada e o próprio céu estava vermelho como sangue. Lucy tinha dificuldades em respirar. 

A criatura pegou o braço e forçou contra a garganta de Lucy, enquanto com o outro agarrou com força a façe. 

Ela estava sem forças, ele estava com raiva. 

Poderia se sentir o cheiro do próprio medo no ar. Lucy conseguia ver o sorriso maligno que a criatura abriu ao tela imobilizado. Os dentes eram grandes e afiados, estranhamente brancos.

Se perguntou se doeria muito… 

A cabeça pendeu para trás, com os olhos castanhos tão enevoados quanto o ambiente.

Sentiu vontade de dar risada, mas tudo o que conseguiu e fazer um pouco mais de sangue respingar naquele cara bizarro.

Parecia uma peça de teatro mórbida. Quase conseguia ver todos os rostos desesperados, olhando o ato com reações dramáticas que seriam só daquele momento.

Porque depois eles esqueceriam.

“afinal nem todos podem ficar vivos”, pensou, cansada.

Era assim que via Hiori, o mundo era o palco onde ela presenciava as mais diversas peças, e aparentemente Lucy se tornou um personagem trágico em uma delas. 

“Estou chegando”.

—Maldita — A voz da coisa estava cheia de ódio, mas era baixa e rouca. Perigosa — Sabe que tudo que fez foi a toa não sabe? Sabe que enquanto aquelas crianças estiverem no santuário não há lugar em que elas estarão seguras. Não há ninguém aqui para salvar você ou salvá-las! — comentou, irritadiço. Mas também haviam filetes de verdade. Como se acreditasse piamente em tal coisa.

Lucy estranhamente não estava com medo. O fogo ainda estava ali, muito forte, mas não incomodava-a.

Sentia-se bem ali. 

“Você pode ficar comigo até tudo acabar?” perguntou internamente. 

Não houve resposta mas o calor não a abandonou. 

Nesse momento, os olhos castanhos começaram a marejar delicadamente, enquanto um peso enorme parecia deixar o peito.

Para ser substituído por outro pior.

Merda

Não ia chorar

Como queria ter comido um último hambúrguer com queijo extra.

Não ia chorar

Como eu queria ter feito as pazes com a Levy. Mas a azulada ficaria melhor ser ela, afinal, era boa demais. Amiga demais.

Sem choro.

Ia encontrar uma parceira de histórias mais legal que Lucy. Uma parceira que a trataria como merece. Que seria amiga, e jamais diria coisas ridículas ou ofensas covardes. 

Não ia mentir apenas para não se machucar.

Não ia chorar. Não na frente daquela coisa.

Mas queria muito.

Quase sorriu. Nem teria a chance de poder conheçer crianças e visitar escolas, como queria.

Não poderia nem ser mãe.

Não conseguiria visitar o pai.

As gotículas de água acomularam-se no canto dos olhos, pintadas de um tom de azul melancólico e debochado como a comédia trágica que tinha sido sua vida nos últimos meses.

E agora estava ali, em um beco, só com um calor confortável pelo lugar, parecendo tornar todo o ambiente mais claro.

Bem, era melhor do que estar sozinha.

Ninguém merece estar sozinho em uma hora dessas.

Lucy se conformou. Desistiu.

E por que não?

Se a criatura não a matasse, ela provavelmente morreria sangrando em um beco como um animal abatido. Fraca, adoentada, lesada, e patética.

Assim como tudo o que tinha feito com a própria vida.

“Estou chegando”. 

A criatura acariciava o fio vermelho, surpresa. Um sorriso interesseiro estava nos lábios, e isso só fazia a loira querer se afastar. Nem mesmo o rosto bonito da criatura era suficiente para superar o asco que sentia.

Nojo.

—Olha o que temos aqui. Quem diria não é mesmo? Estava tão fraco antes que eu nem reparei, mas agora. — Agarrou com força.

Era como ter uma faca enterrando-se na carne, cada vez mais fundo e mais vermelho.

Transpassando veias, artérias, e ossos.

Cartilagem,

Músculo,

Pulmão,

Coração.

Pingando em tons de vermelho.

Tentou gritar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi se engasgar com sangue quente.

Para a sua sorte um pouco caiu no rosto da criatura, o que não deixara-o nem um pouco feliz. 

“Estou chegando”.

—Sua vadia — Ele não sorria mais. Apenas pegou a cabeça de Lucy e apertou contra a parede. 

O choque causou mais dor.

O laço doía. “Que bela proteção a sua em Hiori”. 

Tudo estava ficando escuro, não sentia nada, só fogo. Estava alí ou não? Não sabia responder. Parecia tudo um sonho do qual ela acordaria, correria até o quarto dos país e seria consolada com abraços e carinho. 

A visão variava entre os tons de laranja, cinza e preto.

O laranja cada vez mais vivo, mas ainda sim, o preto expandia-se pela visão.

Escuro.

Noite.

Sono.

As pálprebras pesavam, e a respiração tornava-se lenta e calma.

Dormir…

Sono…

Escuro…

.

.

.

Laranja.

E amarelo.

Em um segundo, talvez apenas um milésimo de segundo, Lucy viu luz alaranjada atravessar todo o campo.

Iluminou tudo.

A luz extinguiu toda a névoa, fazendo o ambiente clarear e o corpo da loira doer menos.

A luz oscilava em tons de laranja e amarelo, e algumas vezes vermelho. Espalhando-se pelo local de forma voraz. 

Não era luz, era fogo. 

Fogo vivo e vibrante rodopiando em todas as direções e consumindo tudo, mas ela não estava queimando… 

.

.

.“Cheguei”.

Foi como um vulto, ele atravessou tão rápido o campo de visão que mal viu-lhe o contorno. 

Chegou e socou a criatura com tanta força que ela foi imediatamente empurrada para o lado, batendo com pressão extrema na parede.

Ouviu os tijolos racharem. 

Laranja

Fogo

Calor

.

Laço.

Lucy teve por um momento o vislumbre de um homem. Parecia ter a idade dela. Tinha pele levemente morena, parda. Os cabelos eram rosa, bagunçados, da cor das flores de cerejeira que surgiam no verão dos países do oriente.

O par de olhos ônix, embora chamativos, não eram nada amigáveis. Na verdade, era algo a se temer. O tipo de olhar com que não se brinca.

Mas não ficou com medo. Não iria machucá-la. Embora o fato de estar pegando fogo deixou-a curiosa.

O homem de cabelos rosas falou, e seu tom de voz era sério, e parecia conter desafio.

— Ei, por que não pega alguém do seu tamanho?


	2. Amor a Primeira Vista? Acho que Não

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy conhecesse uma pessoa inesperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Essa história pode conter gatilhos, entre outros. Se você considera-se sensível a cenas fortes, então sugiro que não leia; textos não valem o seu bem estar.  
> Caso você se decida por ler, e ao final sinta-se mal com o conteúdo aqui abordado, converse com alguém, e pode me mandar uma mensagem sobre o assunto se quiser. Abaixo também está o link do Centro de Valorização da Vida, que pode te ouvir e não pedirá informações pessoais sobre a sua pessoa.  
> Telefone CVV: 188  
> Site CVV:https://www.cvv.org.br/

-Ei, porque não pega alguém do seu tamanho?- Disse o garoto de cabelos rosados, ele estava sério.

Lucy, perdida, não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo mas teve uma certeza, a mesma certeza que lhe disse que o branquelo maldito era um demônio quando o viu no parque. O garoto de cabelo rosado era um mago, e para piorar estava ligado a ela. “Sê tá me zoando…”.

O demônio se levantou da parede, estava com uma queimadura na bochecha. Ele cuspiu uma gosma azul no chão.

-Ora, o que temos aqui… Veio atrás da donzela indefesa? 

-Quem raios você está chamand….urgh.-Lucy não conseguiu terminar a frase, se tentasse provavelmente engasgar-ia com o próprio sangue.

-Deveria se preocupar com o que eu vou fazer com você. -Disse o rosado entrando em posição de ataque. Colocou uma mão em frente ao rosto e a outra esticou à frente, “parece um boxeador”, pensou Lucy.

-Cale a boca você també….Merda. -Ela tentou falar de novo, mas estava muito dolorida. Lucy não conhecia o garoto e não tinha problema em que ele a salvasse se, não fosse o parceiro dela. 

O rosado olhou para ela com dúvida no rosto, não tinha entendido o do porquê da repreensão. Esse tempo em que ele virou o rosto foi suficiente para que o demônio atravessasse o espaço em questão de milissegundos, avançando para cima do garoto, esse que se virou rapidamente mas não o suficiente para evitar o impacto.

O rosado e o demônio chegaram até a entrada do beco no ar, dando a Lucy uma visão de honra da cena que se seguiria, o rosado agarrou a gola da camiseta do demônio, apoiou o pé no ar e o rodou por cima do próprio corpo, levando a criatura ao chão. Parou sobre a criatura, essa que ainda era segurada pela gola da roupa, levantou o punho que foi engolido pelas chamas, descendo rapidamente até o chão, seguido de uma explosão de onde viera e um zumbido incessante para Lucy. “Quer me deixar surda vagabundo?!”, ela teria dito, mas mesmo que tivesse forças ele estaria longe demais para escutar. Estava incomodada por não saber o que estava acontecendo. Logo, viu o garoto rosado vindo até ela.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Você está bem? -Perguntou com receio, parecia um pouco perdido

-Oque você ach…. -E mais sangue, Lucy estava começando a ganhar ódio de sangue, “algum dia eu vou arrumar um jeito de viver sem sangue, aí não vou ter que lidar com essa merda nunca mais”. 

Ele começou a perder a paciência -Eu estava te ajudando sua... -Sangue de novo- Ok, esquece. Só fique parada. -O rosado estava preocupado, provavelmente Lucy acharia fofo, o rosto bonito junto dos olhos escuros confusos, mas ela estava quase morrendo ali, não tinha tempo pra ficar reparando em garotos bonitos.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de vidro com líquido suspeito e estendeu para ela.

-Toma. -Lucy até teria pegado, se pudesse se mover. Ficou olhando para o rosado como se ele fosse o ser mais burro de toda a galáxia. Coitado, o que mais ele poderia fazer? A garota olhava para ele como se fosse castra-lo se chegasse perto dela.

-É claro, sinto muito. -Disse destampando a garrafa. Se abaixou e colocou gentilmente a mão no rosto dela inclinando a cabeça para trás. Ela classificou as mãos dele como grandes e fortes, que em outrora seriam de extremo interesse, mas a Lucy de agora não era a mesma Lucy de cinco anos atrás desde...desde Sting. Agora ela estava com muito ódio, o que não fez nenhuma questão de esconder, fato que fez o rosado acelerar o processo virando todo o líquido na boca da Lucy. Depois de ter certeza de que ela engoliu se afastou e esperou.

Lucy demorou um pouco mas logo estava se sentindo melhor, ela incrivelmente não estava mais totalmente dolorida em lugar nenhum. Fez questão de cuspir de uma vez todo a sangue que restou na boca.

-Ééééé, você está bem?

-Tô com cara de quem tá bem? -Perguntou seca. Ela estava sem paciência para com ele.

-Qual é o seu problema? -O medo de do rosado já estava dando lugar a raiva. Não importa o quão mal ela tivesse ainda não tinha esse direito.

-Qual é o meu problema? Que tal eu quase ter morrido engasgada em sangue enquanto você ficava bancando o fodão com o demônio ali.

-Eu estava tentando matar a porra do demônio que estava tentando matar você!

-Deveria ter matado mais rápido e vindo me ajudar!

-Cê tá me zuando, não é possível que possa ser tão babaca assim.

-Eu babaca?! Repete isso para ver o que acontece! Olha aqui seu merda me desculpe se eu saí por aí correndo igual uma desesperada com duas crianças e quase fui morta por um demônio que saiu da PQP PRA ME ENCHER A PACIÊNCIA E AINDA MAIS TENHO QUE ATURAR A INCOMPETÊNCIA DE UM MACHO METIDO A BESTA FILH... -Eu comecei a gritar no meio da fala, quando fui ver tinha três pessoas olhando para o beco e mais algumas andando na rua, havia uma mulher com uma criança encarando Lucy como se ela fosse a escória da humanidade, estava se perguntando quando tinha voltado ao mundo normal. “é agora que eu morro de vergonha”.

-filho de uma boa mãe, era isso que eu ia dizer! Filho de uma boa mãe. -Lucy tentou consertar, mas tudo o que ganhou foi um “hump” e ser ignorada pela moça.

-Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo…. -Disse colocando a mão na têmpora. O garoto de cabelo rosado ficava olhando ela como se estivesse muito concentrado em algo. O laço vermelho ainda estava visível para Lucy, e provavelmente ele sabia também, senão como teria chegado até ela? Como teria a acalentado com o fogo?

-Oque está olhando? -Perguntou Lucy irritada. Ele olhou diretamente para ela, com certeza era um garoto muito bonito.

-Meu nome é Natsu. -Disse o garoto sorrindo -Qual o seu nome?

-O que te interessa meu nome? -Voltou ao tom grosseiro.

-Nossa, ta bravinha. Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito. -Ele se aproximou de Lucy.

-Ei, o que acha que está fazendo? - “Se chegar mais perto eu juro que te chuto no meio das pernas”, pensou, ela não estava brincando.

Ele chegou perto e pegou a identidade que estava no bolso do casaco dela.

-Devolve isso! Sabia que isso é roubo?! Me devolve agora! -Ela tentava avidamente pegar de volta, mas ele era mais alto que ela e fazia questão de manter as mão no alto.

-Hummm, deixa eu ver, Luce Heartfilia. Belo nome. -Disse abaixando o braço. Lucy rapidamente pegou o documento e colocou de volta no bolso.

-É Lucy.

-Entendi Luce. -Disse sorrindo inocente.

-Eu disse Lu-cyyyyy, o cy faz som de c e i. Lucy! -Disse ela irritada

-Eu já entendi Luce. -Disse o garoto sorrindo.

-É LUCY SEU… -Ele estava com um sorriso de deboche na cara. -Vagabundo.

Ela revirou os olhos e pôs-se a andar e Natsu a acompanhava. Isso continuou até que chegaram novamente à pracinha.

-Olha, você me salvou ok? Obrigada, agora acho que nossos caminhos se separam aqui. - Lucy estava um pouco irritadiça com o rosado, mas estava tentando não transparecer… tanto.

-Não. -Respondeu o rosado sem expressar nenhum sentimento.

-Não? -Ela estava indignada

-Você viu o demônio, você sabia que era um demônio, mas ainda sim não usou magia. Que tipo de mago é você?

-Eu não faço a menor idéia do que está falando. Eu chamei aquele troço de demônio por quê com certeza não era um anjo. E as crianças também viram aquela coisa lá.

-Porque você avisou que ela estava lá.

-Não, porque elas sabiam que estava lá.

-Vamos falar sério Luce. Você é maga, não tente me enganar.

-E como tem tanta certeza de que sou esse negócio aí?

-Que tal pelo fato de você parecer indignada com o laço vermelho que você olha de meio em meio minuto?

-E desde quando eu estar curiosa com esse benedito fio do destino me faz maga? -Lucy parou ao ouvir o que disse. “merda”. Natsu levantou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso vitorioso -Preciso ir, está tarde. -Lucy se virou rapidamente e pôs-se a andar, mas ele continuou a segui-la.

-Me deixa em paz Natsu!

-Claro, depois que conversarmos.

-Eu não to afim de conversar com você.

-É uma pena porque eu estou muito interessado em conversar com você Heartfilia. -Lucy o encarou para dar uma bela resposta mas ela teve a impressão de que ele não estava zombando dela. Quando olhou nos olhos dele havia uma fria calma analítica, ele não estava interessado nela, estava considerando-a perigosa. Lucy lembrou que não estava conversando com um colega de longa data, não eram duas crianças brigando por birra. Ele era um estranho, um estranho que usava magia muito perigosa e do qual Lucy só sabia o nome. O pensamento a deixou nervosa.

-Sobre o que quer conversar?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E dessa forma os dois acabam sentados na Blue Pegasus que era a lanchonete favorita de Lucy (que por sinal era perto da casa de Levy) à tarde.

Um garçom foi até a mesa.

-Oi Virg…. -Natsu dizia, ele conhecia Virgo pois além de se verem no bar, ele frequentava constantemente o local. Era uma moça legal que uma vez o deu conselhos amorosos. “Aquilo foi foda…” Lembrava ele, teve tanto choro e bebedeira. Depois disso eles viraram bons amigos. Ele pretendia cumprimenta-la alegremente mas foi interrompido por uma loira irritante (vulgo Lucy).

-Virgo! A quanto tempo! Pensei que estava nas Maldivas! -Disse Lucy se jogando em cima da moça. Natsu ficou surpreso, mas hoje o dia não estava muito comum mesmo. Ele conseguia lembrar de quando viu o próprio laço.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Natsu tinha acabado de acordar, estava se preparando para ir até o bar. Estava muito cansado mas tinha assumido o compromisso de ir, e ele levava compromissos muito a sério._

_Ele se dirigiu arrastando os pés até o banheiro onde fez suas necessidades matinais, colocou uma camiseta do coelho branco de Alice no País das Maravilhas que por sinal era um dos livros favoritos dele, lembrava de algumas vezes em que os amigos o tinham ridicularizado por causa disso, mas ele simplesmente tacou o foda-se (depois de socar a cara de todos). Natsu saiu da casa em que morava e deu de cara com um bairro classe média com uma velinha regando as flores do outro lado da rua, a senhora Mitchell. O fio vermelho da velhinha era visível para ele. Lembrava de quando era mais novo e saia toda a manhã para a escola. Lembrava de alguns meses atrás e lembrava agora que sempre viu o fio dela se estender até o céu. Perguntava-se se ela chegou a conhecer quem estava do outro lado, um dia ele perguntou pra ela, mas isso é outra história…._

_Natsu andava na rua até o bar, pensando em como provocaria o “cueca gelada” dessa vez. Ele sinceramente revelou a opção de colocar fogo nas roupas dele quando não estivesse olhando. Sorriu maligno esfregando as mãos._

_Natsu estava quase chegando, quando sentiu… medo? Do que ele estava com medo? A resposta era simples, não era ele que estava com medo. Depois do medo veio desespero, alucinação. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, a quem pertencia isso? Estava o irritando. Colocou as duas mãos na cabeça bagunçando o cabelo, viu algo vermelho cruzar o campo de visão, olhando para a própria mão em seguida. Ele abriu um perfeito “O” com a boca. “Não pode ser, isso só pode ser pegadinha. Alguém deve estar sendo pago para fazer isso comigo…”, ele estava completamente pasmo, mas se imagina na situação dele. Você está lá, caminhando de boas para o bar e daí DO NADA surge um fio vermelho ligado a você, e aí tem um desesperado em perigo. Mas não fazia sentido, mesmo magos poderosos não podiam ver o próprio fio vermelho. Mas ele estava ali, vibrante, cruzando a cidade cheio de vida. Natsu ouviu um pensamento sobre…. hambúrguer com queijo extra?!? Quem em sã consciência pensaria em algo assim no meio do desespero? “Provavelmente eu”, ele sempre garantiu com todas as palavras, o melhor hambúrguer era o hambúrguer com queijo extra da blue pegasus e não havia discussão. Natsu agora estava com fome, “valeu ai” pensou com sarcasmo._

_Ele sentiu o desespero aumentar “esta preso” pensou, sentia isso, sentiu a aura que ela enviava, ela estava com demônios. Como ele sabia que era “ela” e não “ele”? Ele simplesmente sentia._

_Parou na rua, se concentrou e atravessou para o santuário. As ruas estavam completamente vazias agora, A menina ia tentar lutar, podia sentir nela. Era engraçado, Natsu provavelmente nunca tinha a visto na vida mas conseguia sentir ela bem ali, e de uma coisa tinha certeza, ela lhe lembrava uma leoa. A ideia o divertiu, Bem, não poderia deixá-la à própria sorte com um demônio quando parecia estar tendo tantos problemas, então fez o que a recém-descoberta ligação deles permitia mandando apoio de melhor forma que sabia, com fogo._

_Ele não tinha certeza de onde a criatura estava, infelizmente havia cheiro de demônio em vários pontos da cidade, mas ele seguiu o laço que cruzava vibrante os céus. “Estou chegando”. Ele repetiu diversas vezes, “estou chegando”, mas ela estava ficando machucada, podia sentir a dor. Isso não era nada útil. Ela estava sem forças, Natsu quase podia ver o final, quanto mais próximo dela chegava mais intensas as sensações se tornavam até chegar o momento em que ele praticamente conseguia ver com os olhos dela. Ela estava acabada, conseguia ver as costas do demônio, conseguia ouvir o choro das crianças, elas iam morrer e ela não queria isso, ela estava desesperada para evitar isso, ele estava quase lá mas o demônio não iria esperar, ela tinha que agir mas não conseguia se mover. Ele forçou ao máximo a magia pelo laço e nesse momento ele deu-lhe força, e ela lhe deu algo em troca, em um momento ele teve um vislumbre das estrelas na noite, irradiando luz pura nos céus. “Éssa é você? Fogo e estrelas, que combinação interessante não é?” Ele refletiu, sem deboche, só interessado… que coisa não? Ele nem a conhecia, mas isso não detia sua curiosidade. Afinal, por mais que Natsu não admitisse ele lia livros românticos até demais. Uma vez os amigos lhe zuaram por ler inteira a série “seleção” e igual na vez da camisa, ele tacou o foda-se (depois de socar todos eles e quase destruir o bar)._

_Ela conseguiu livrar as crianças, mas agora era o pescoço dela que estava na mira. Ele viu, chegou até a sentir o demônio acariciando o laço, isso lhe causou ânsia. Agora nada fazia diferença, ele virou e de frente para o beco. No momento em que ela entrou no seu campo de visão ele não mais sentia a ligação pelo laço, não porque o demônio o tinha destruído mas sim pelo simples fato de que eles não tinham ligação o suficiente para manter esse nível de magia tão próximos. Parando para pensar depois, ele não deveria ter conseguido ajudá-la tanto antes de ter chegado, nem compartilhado da sua visão já que nem se conheciam. Com certeza alguém tinha o permitido fazer mais do que deveria ser possível, mas isso era discussão para outra hora. Agora ele havia chegado, apoiou os pés no ar e usou magia para impulsionar o corpo, estava aproximando-se na velocidade de uma bala. Logo sentiu punho ir de encontro a um rosto, parando do lado dela, a menina loira de olhos chocolate que o estava chamando._

_-Ei, por que não pega alguém do seu tamanho?”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E agora ele estava ali, presenciando a loira raivosa apertando Virgo.

-Hime-sama!!! A quanto tempo! Como estão as coisas? -Respondeu Virgo com os olhos brilhantes.

-Que mundo pequeno. -Disse Natsu em um tom divertido de voz. As duas olharam para ele, uma com desprezo que Natsu apelidou de “cara de cu” e um de surpresa (que inesperadamente (sente o sarcasmo) veio de Virgo). Virgo pareceu reparar no laço vermelho entre os dois, olhando depois do rosto de um para o outro, abrindo logo em seguida um sorriso malicioso. Puxou Natsu pelos ombros (Esse que ficou assustado com a atitude) e começou a cutucar a bochecha dele.

-Éééééé Natsu, finalmente esqueceu a embuste! -Disse audível para para todos os próximos.

-Virgo e… -Ele tentou falar mas logo foi impedido pela rosada doida (vulgo virgo)

-Shhhhhh, estou muito feliz por você Natsu. Mas já vou avisando que a Hime tende a ser muito brava às vezes.

-É sério? Nem percebi. -Disse Natsu sarcástico. Lucy, que só observava a cena rindo, mas depois do comentário carinhoso de Natsu finalmente se manifestou.

-Não somos namorados Virgo.

-É sério?! -Disse Virgo olhando descaradamente para o laço vermelho.-Bem, Virgo acha que vocês deviam tentar sair qualquer dia desses, acho que iam se gostar muitooooooo. Disse parecendo uma colegial que sabia de uma fofoca exclusiva. Natsu suspirou.

-Virgo, nós também estamos vendo. -Disse Natsu.

-Pera, o que?

-Nós também estamos vendo o laço Virgo. -Disse Lucy com uma gota na cabeça.

-Pera, oi? -Ela olhou confusa, eles assentiram positivamente com a cabeça. Virgo tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. -Mas...Como é possível?

-Não sabemos ainda. -Respondeu Natsu sério. Fez-se silêncio na mesa.

-Já falou com Makarov?

-Não, não tivemos tempo para isso ainda. -Disse Natsu, Lucy só observava, todo o conhecimento sobre magos que tinha vieram da mãe e de Virgo, já que aparentemente ambas eram, sabendo recitar de cor todos os laços e suas respectivas cores, também conhecia uma lenda ou outra mas parava por aí. Algo na frase que Natsu proferiu chamou sua atenção. “Ai meu deus..”

-Com licença, mas algum de vocês sabe que horas são? -Perguntou Lucy ansiosa. Virgo olhou para o relógio que estava no pulso.

-São três horas agora. -Lucy estava atônita, pensando em como Levy iria comer o fígado dela.

-Preciso ir. -Disse se levantando.

-Mas já? Nem pediram nada… -Coitadinha da Virgo, estava inconformada por não botar o papo em dia com a amiga.

-Sim, mas qualquer dia eu venho. -Respondeu Lucy, deu um abraço na amiga que logo foi imitado pelo rosado.

-É sério Natsu, conversamos outro dia, agora não dá mesmo.-Disse nervosa para o garoto que a seguia pela rua.

-Disse que conversariamos hoje, então é hoje que conversaremos Luce. Ou não leva seus compromissos a sério. -Lucy olhou para ele, ele não estava brincando, ele parecia levar bem a sério. Ela tentou explicar.

-Cara, na boa, eu preciso ir até um lugar, devem estar preocupados comigo por sumir até essa hora. Façamos assim, eu te passo o meu número e marcamos outro dia pelo celular. -Disse Lucy. Ele ficou olhando inexpressivo para ela por um tempo, depois deu um suspiro cansado e confirmou com a cabeça. -Pode ser… Qual seu número? -Ele pegou o celular e esperou.

-1xxx3476x -Disse Lucy. 

-Ok. -Respondeu Natsu.

Depois disso um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os dois. Não sabiam se deveriam dizer algo, mas Lucy estava com pressa então.

-Tchau Natsu. -Disse se virando e indo embora. Dessa vez o rosado não a seguiu. Só ficou reparando nos cabelos loiros que desciam em cascata pela costa da menina enquanto essa se afastava. Depois disso ele decidiu que precisava de algo para ocupar a cabeça, decidiu ir até o bar onde provavelmente os amigos esperavam.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu atravessou as portas de madeira da enorme construção de aparência acolhedora. Na frente havia um símbolo que chamavam de fada, embora alguns achassem confuso.

Ele deu de cara com uma bola de gelo atravessando o ar direto para sua face, essa da qual desviou-se inclinando para o lado e sorriu.

-Está ficando lento Gray. -Disse Natsu para o moreno branquelo. Perto o suficiente para serem vistos um garoto com no máximo quinze anos dava dinheiro a um loiro alto.

-Eu falei que ele ia errar. -Disse o loiro sorrindo

-Já entendi Laxus. -Respondeu o garoto moreno revirando os olhos. -Não precisa esfregar na cara.

-Lento teu cu, só não estou tend…-Disse o moreno mais parou ao ver um fio vermelho amarrado a Natsu, ele mesmo nunca havia visto o do amigo. O fio brilhava mais vibrante que o comum, Gray achou deveras interessante.

-Pode parar de encarar? -Disse o rosado irritado, o moreno olhou da cara de Natsu para o fio vermelho.

-Não estou te encarando...- -Disse o Gray com os olhos espremidos.

-Eu sei muito bem o que está encarando stripitise, e juro que se não parar vou dar um jeito para que nunca mais vista algo sozinho. -Disse Natsu irritado. Gray queria questionar mais sobre o laço, mas a provocação que recebeu trouxe uma vontade muito grande de bater no cabelo de palhaço.

-Vem tentar amoeba da Barbie -Disse o mago do gelo. Uma veia pulsou na cabeça de Natsu. Várias pessoas no local começaram a se aproximar para olhar a briga, incluindo Laxus e o moreno novinho. Eles poderiam ter lutado o quanto quisessem, se não tivesse ocorrido a interferência da ruiva dos infernos que estava esperando Natsu a muito tempo para uma reunião.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUU!!! -Ouviu-se o grito furioso vindo do outro lado do bar. Uma aura negra surgiu enquanto as pessoas davam passagem a portadora desta. Natsu que já estava com a mão envolta em chamas apagou completamente, o cara ficou branco igual papel. “Fudeu, fudeu, fudeu” e assim se seguiram os pensamentos de Natsu ao confirmar que a dona da voz estrondosa era ninguém mais do que Erza Scarlet, uma das altas patentes do dentro da filiação de magos da Magnólia, ou como os integrantes da Fairy Tail preferiam chamar, demônio do cabelo menstruado, ou DCM para os mais íntimos (direitos autorais por Natsu Dragneel e Gray Fullbuster). A ruiva andou até Natsu e parou na frente do mesmo, ela exalava muito ódio. As outras vezes em que tinha ficado brava dessa forma poderiam ser numeradas por Natsu: Batalhas, bolos de morango caídos, Gente destruindo a sede, brigas com o namorado, TPM e mais um milhão de coisas. Mas Natsu sabia exatamente o do porque daquela ira.

-Sabe que horas são Natsu? -Perguntou a ruiva com olhar mortal.

-Ééééééé, três horas? -Disse Natsu preparando-se para correr.

-Muito bom. -Ela o pegou pela gola da camisa. -E a que horas você deveria estar aqui?

-Uma e meia…

-Que bom que sabe. -Dito isso Natsu levou um soco tão forte no rosto que se Erza não estivesse o segurando voaria até a parede (e talvez atravessasse). “Vai deixar marca” foi o que passou pela cabeça do rosado naquele momento. Os companheiros dele só seguravam a risada por medo da ruiva decidir bater neles também (e com razão). Mas Natsu estava com sorte, Erza teve uma muito boa noite com bolos de morango e por isso estava bondosa (ou era o que achava) essa manhã, então só um soco a satisfez. 

-Da próxima vez cumpra seus compromissos. -Disse a ruiva soltando a gola do menino.

-Eu teria vindo no horário, mas tive alguns probremas. -Disse Natsu apontando para o próprio laço. Erza não estava surpresa por ver o laço de Natsu, ela já conseguia vê-lo antes, mas talvez o fato de Natsu saber do próprio laço, e deste estar muito mais vibrante que o normal ela não soube exatamente o que pensar. Olhou ao redor, ninguém que estava prestando atenção na conversa sabia o que pensar.

-Explique-se. -Disse a ruiva andando até uma mesa mais afastada, logo depois acompanhada por Natsu. Depois que ambos se acomodaram nos acentos o rosado ia começar a falar, mas foi impedido por Erza que olhou ao redor e viu um bando de curiosos prestando atenção neles. Fuzilou com o olhar um por um até que todos tivessem encontrado outra coisa para fazer, depois permitiu que ele continuasse. E assim Natsu relatou os acontecimentos da manhã omitindo alguns detalhes…

Depois disso, Erza disse que conversaria com Makarov e assim a ruiva saiu deixando Natsu sentado à mesa sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Natsu refletia sobre a loira de olhos chocolate que salvou, refletia sobre o laço inesperadamente visível e excentricamente vibrante. Pegou o celular abrindo no mais novo número adicionado. “Estrelas né… não é o que eu imaginava”. Pensou nos olhos achocolatados que viu à tarde, para ele aqueles olhos brilhavam fraco mas conseguia entender a imensidão que aquelas estrelas foram um dia, será que um dia veria essas estrelas? Achava que não, mas estava ansioso por descobrir. “Estrelas e fogo, então que seja”. Discou o número e esperou por um tempo, ouviu do outro lado da linha.

-Alô?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu coloquei umas referências meio aleatórias no meio e não sei quem percebeu. Fiz esse capítulo mais na visão do Natsu porque achei que ficaria interessante já que não é uma fanfic só da Lucy e sim dos dois.  
> E também citei uma série de livros (de romance) chamada A Seleção que existe de verdade (e é maravilhosa, #recomendo) e também Alice no País das Maravilhas que acho que a maioria deve conhecer (Esse também é maravigold). Bem, é isso..... Até o próximo capítulo s2 -u-

**Author's Note:**

> Entãooooo, é isso. Sabe, esse é o primeiro capítulo e não sei se vocês gostaram ou não (então por favor me digam). Foi mal pelos erros de português (é a vida), e se você não curte palavrão sinto muito mas essa é a personalidade da Lucy, bem boca suja. Espero que tenham gostado e se tiverem algum comentário a fazer de critica ou felicitação são todos bem vindos (se quiser comentar batata eu não vou reclamar \\(-u-)/)


End file.
